kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Television Star Nicole!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Television Star Nicole! |Japanese (Katakana) = シビレるぜ、ニコル! |Japanese (Romanized) = Shibi reru ze, Nikoru! |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 019 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 019 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 019 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = September 03, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Promin Knocking Out-Ken |Next = Black Kamiwaza Shot }} is the nineteenth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on September 03, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary A television crew has arrived at Kirakira First Street to film a TV special broadcast there and Nicole is chosen to be the special broadcast's host. Nicole was going to debut on the TV when... Plot The sun was shining across the beautiful city of Tokyo. Shuu was walking all the way to Kirakira Elementary School when Yuto appeared with his skateboard and Turbomin. After a short conversation, Yuto goes off with Turbomin, leaving Shuu behind. Suddenly, Nicole starts doing a radio broadcast which caused Turbomin to stop and Yuto to fall over. Meanwhile at Kirakira Radio Station, Nicole has just finished her radio broadcast when Ichiban-Hoshi Teru came to visit her and Souma. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru announces that a television crew is coming to visit Kirakira First Street to film a special TV broadcast and has chosen Nicole as its host. Nicole was surprised and so were Yuto, Shuu, Mirai and Souma. Later, a Kirakira TV news reporter was announcing the special TV broadcast on the television. At Nicole's cottage, Yuto, Wanda, Mirai, Shuu and Nicole were watching television, eating choc-ices, while Souma was looking at the papers. Nicole was getting excited that she's going to make her debut on the TV. She has giving Yuto a hug when her mother, Mrs. Oyama, came to see her daughter for the exciting news. She says to her that Nicole's sea captain father, Mr. Oyama, is coming to see Nicole make her television debut. Yuto looks at Nicole's family photos. As Mrs. Oyama goes off to sort things out for the big moment such as picking up Mr. Oyama, Nicole waves at her mother before continuing her communications with Yuto and his 3 friends Mirai, Shuu and Souma. Then Shuu reads the papers to Nicole. Wanda thinks that Nicole's television debut is to do with the olympic games but Yuto did not think so. Nicole doesn't know what her debut on the television broadcast special will be like. Souma lets Yuto show Nicole the recommendation. Yuto recommended that his Promins will help get Nicole to debut on the television broadcast special. Thanking him, Nicole gave Yuto another hug. Back at the entrance of Kirakira First Street, the Kirakira TV crew have arrived to see Nicole. The Kirakira TV director tells Nicole to do her best and gives her the transcript for the special broadcast. Souma was giving the Kirakira TV director and Nicole some advice when Wanda and Yuto appears. Wanda gave the Kirakira TV director a shoulder-massage. He then tells Yuto to get some of his Promins ready. Yuto agrees and summons Turbomin, Liftmin, Denkyumin, Zuzumin and Micmin. Then, Liftmin gave a the Kirakira TV director a nice cup of tea. The Kirakira TV director loves his cup of tea, amazing Wanda and the 5 Promins. Wanda tells the 5 Promins to get ready to help the Kirakira TV crew film the speacial TV broadcast. The Kirakira TV director and his crew know if the 5 Promins are ready. Turbomin is ready with Yuto's skateboard, Micmin is ready to be the announcer, Denkyumin is ready with the lightings and Liftmin is ready with the cue-cards. As for Zuzumin, he was too busy playing with the cats. After counting down from 5, the filming begins as Micmin uses his Kamiwaza ability to announce the special TV broadcast's host: Nicole. Nicole began her lines by introducing herself with the microphone. In Jii Yoda's sweet shop, Nicole was interviewing Jii Yoda who tried to understand what the cue-card, which Wanda was holding, says when Wanda got Yuto to summon Yumemin. Yumemin walks up to Jii Yoda and, with his bubbles, he put Jii Yoda to sleep. Then, Nicole went to Shuu's home, Tateishi Battered Meat Store, to interview Shuu's father Mr. Tateishi. Nicole tried to take a bite on one of the chicken karage bites but she finds it too hot. Wanda got Yuto to summon Freezemin who puts the chicken karage bite in ice, trying to cool it down. Having it trapping in the ice, Nicole couldn't get the chicken karage bite in her mouth. Later, Nicole was talking about the people who are waiting in line for their lunch when Wanda got Yuto to summon Sharimin and Burgemin. The two Promins ran past the queue in order to send in vans where they serve burgers, fries and sushi according to what a teenage boy says. The people in the line left the queue, when a restuarant owner opened his door to find that there's no one there, for some burgers and sushi. The restuarant owner followed them. In his soap store, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru was sorting out his wig. He was about to go out to be interviewed by Nicole when Wanda got Yuto to summon Kagimin who locked the soap store's doors. Nicole couldn't get the open the doors. She then apologised that Ichiban-Hoshi Teru was too busy getting himself ready. Inside, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru has his wig fallen off. When the Kirakira TV crew have finished filming the outdoor scenes of the broadcast special, the Kirakira TV director says to Nicole that they going to film Nicole's most important job, which is doing radio broadcasts, inside the Kirakira radio station. Nicole thanked Yuto and Shuu who were packing up the boxes into the Kirakira TV crew's van as Shuu looks at the the clock. She even thanked the Promins, especially Liftmin who was picking up the bags with his forklift hands, and Wanda as well. Meanwhile, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were spying on what was going on at Kirakira First Street. Wishing for the special broadcast to be messed up, Terara casts out a handful of her Wazawai Program which drifted all the way to Kirakira Radio Station. Inside Kirakira Radio Station, the Kirakira TV crew, ordered by the Kirakira TV director, were about to film Nicole doing her radio-broadcasting job when the Wazawai Program landed on the TV camera, causing it and the big microphone to malfuction. Souma, Mirai, Shuu, Yuto, Wanda and the Kirakira TV crew all notice that the lights begin to flicker on and off and the radio system was out of control. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and he points it at the radio system. Bug-Plugmin was revealed. When, Yuto was about to capture and debug him, Bug-Plugmin jumped off the radio system and, after hopping on the heads of the Kirakira TV director and 2 members of the Kirakira TV crew, jumped onto Nicole. With his electricity powers, Bug-Plugmin has taken control of Nicole. Meanwhile in Nicole's cottage, Mrs. Oyama was worried about her daughter Nicole. Mr. Oyama looks at the photo of him, Mrs. Oyama and Nicole as from the time when Nicole was younger. Back outside at Kirakira First Street, Yuto was about to make an attempt to capture and debug Bug-Plugmin in order to rescue Nicole when Nicole grabs onto Yuto and electricutes him. That caused Yuto to drop his Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Shuu and Wanda both got electrocuted by Nicole as well. Nicole was worried about the time when she looks at the clock. Yuto must find a way to recollect his Kamiwaza Power-Shot without getting electrocuted by Nicole and Bug-Plugmin. Turbomin and Souma went off to pick up Nicole's parents. Wanda got Yuto to try and pick up the Kamiwaza Power-Shot with an umbrella. However, Yuto got electrocuted again. Just then, Terara appears and picks up Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. She, Megaga and Gigaga did their motto Wanda runs after them, telling then to return the Kamiwaza Power-Shot back to Yuto. In order to prevent Wanda from grabbing it, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga all pass Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot to each other like in a game of piggy in the middle. Terara was going to think about hiding Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot somewhere when Nicole appears and electrocutes her. Megaga and Gigaga tried to stop Nicole but they too got electrocuted. After Terara drops Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Nicole threw the Bug Bites into the sky. Yuto thanked Nicole for confronting the Bug Bites. Souma and Turbomin came back with Nicole's parents. Bug-Plugmin attacks Mr. Oyama who was walking slowly towards his daughter Nicole. Enduring the electrocution, Mr. Oyama gives Nicole a big hug as the Kirakira TV crew, as ordered by the Kirakira TV director, films them. Mirai and Shuu recommends Yuto a rubber tyre as Shuu explains that rubber are immune to electricity. Yuto accepts it. As Yuto got into the tyre, Bug-Plugmin tries to attack him but the electricity did not reach Yuto as he was in a tyre, rolling it. Bug-Plugmin couldn't take it. He jumps off Nicole, losing control of her, and tries to attack Yuto on the side when Yuto jumps off the tyre and grabs his Kamiwaza Power-Shot. With his Kamiwaza Power-Shot returned to him, Yuto summons Magnemin. Magnemin runs past Bug-Plugmin without him noticing. Yuto tells Bug-Plugmin to try and electrocute him. Bug-Plugmin tries to attack Yuto once more but the electricity did not reach him. Bug-Plugmin did not notice that Magnemin has built a magnetic tower in order to lure Bug-Plugmin's electricity. At last, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Plugmin. Another Bugmin has been turned into a Promin. As the sun sets, Nicole and her mother Mrs. Oyama wave goodbye to Mr. Oyama as his ship departs. Yuto turns to looks at Souma who was feeling disgust. Looking at Yuto, Wanda and Souma, Nicole, her mother Mrs. Oyama and 2 of her Shuu and Mirai all smile as Mr. Oyama's ship sails away in the sunset. Trivia In the episode * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru announces that Nicole is chosen to be the host of a special television broadcast. * Nicole's mother, Mrs. Oyama, tells her daughter that Mr. Oyama, who is Nicole's sea captain father, is coming to see Nicole. * The Kirakira TV crew films Nicole for the special television broadcast with help from Yuto, his Promins and Wanda. * Bug-Plugmin takes control of Nicole. * Yuto drops his Kamiwaza Power-Shot which was then grabbed by the Bug Bites. Yuto then picks up with Kamiwaza Power-Shot after Nicole confronts the Bug Bites and meets up with her sea captain father Mr. Oyama. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Plugmin. * Nicole and her mother Mrs. Oyama wave goodbye to Mr. Oyama whose ship departs. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "No Peace And Quiet For Turbomin!". * The 'Samba de Wanda' ending has changed again. Starting from this episode, the live-action footage was removed from the ending's animation and the credits roll returns to the position were it used to be before the change in episode 10. The improved animation of Wanda's dancing still remains. * This is the only episode when the Bug Bites grab Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. * Nicole's parents, Mrs. Oyama and Mr. Oyama, a Kirakira TV news reporter and the Kirakira TV director all make their debuts in this episode. * This is the second episode when Ichiban-Hoshi Teru had his wig falling off. The first one being episode 14. * This is the last original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season episode in which Yuto and his friends wear summertime clothing. * The Kirakira TV news reporter, who appears in this episode, is loosely based on Himitsu who is the main protagonist in the 'Cocotama' anime series' first instalment 'Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama' which aired from October 2015, replacing the original 'Tamagotchi!' TV anime series in its initial timeslot, to August 2018. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Shuu * Nicole * Souma * Mirai * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Kirakira TV news reporter * Mrs. Oyama * Kirakira TV director * Jii Yoda * Mr. Tateishi * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mr. Oyama * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Turbomin * Liftmin * Denkyumin * Zuzumin * Micmin * Yumemin * Freezemin * Burgemin * Sharimin * Kagimin * Plugmin (Bug-Plugmin, debugged) * Magnemin Bugmins debugged * Plugmin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Liftmin * Denkyumin * Zuzumin * Micmin * Yumemin * Freezemin * Burgemin * Sharimin * Kagimin * Magnemin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 20: Black Kamiwaza Shot 『カミワザ・ワンダ』910土 第20話「黒のカミワザショット」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes